bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sun Sets On The Damned
The War Between Friends Begins Smash! The sound of clashing metal slowly rang throughout the dark sky of Hueco Mundo. The sparks generated from it slowly danced down to the ground. Their very contact with the sand caused it to dispserse and scatter as tiny little shards of glass. The cause of this was two enormous powers colliding within the sky. Their Reiryoku gave life to the sparks their swords caused, and created flames, that burned almost as bright as the sun. "Just give it up already, Reborn! We know which one of us is superior! This petty dispute isn't worth taking the lives of anybody, not even Arrancar! This is strange coming from me, but it's just unnecessary!" [ ᵏᵒᵈᵃ ] Swinging his sword with all his might, the one known as Kota, blocked the assault of the other man with all of his might. The shear force of the two blades colliding with such speed and accuracy caused the sand covering Hueco Mundo's ground to spike up like little pillars. The reiatsu that was pouring off the two combatants caused the surrounding hollows and arrancars to be pushed back. "I don't really give a fuck! My mind has been made up! I will kill you now, and prevent this war! If I do not stop it now, then it would become a slaughter. A slaughter of everything YOU love!" [ ʳᵉᵇᵒʳᶰ ] Pressing with all his might, the male parried Koda's attack, knocking away his Zanpakutō. The rage within Reborn's eyes began to flare, showing that he was serious about killing Koda on the spot. The very words that he had spoken were his true feelings, his reiatsu, in the shape of words. "I don't understand why you would do this! Your fight is not with Luz del Alba! It is Saibankan you want! They are our enemy to, yet you wish to take us out first? Are you scared of my team's power? You...Ignorant...Piece....of TRASH!" [ ᵏᵒᵈᵃ ] In response to the emotion Reborn was giving off, Koda swung his bare hand into the air. Accepting the feelings of his once good friend, taking the blade of the rage consumed shinigami deep into his right shoulder. The pain caused him to yell out in agony as he gripped it tight with both of his hands. Falling back with the force of the blade he pulled, his only intention was dragging Reborn closer to him. "This is the e-! Wait! What are you doing? Let go!" [ ʳᵉᵇᵒʳᶰ ] Twisting the handle of his sword until is spun like a drill, Reborn dove the blade deeper into Koda's shoulder. His reiryoku sparking from his entire body as he spun with the spiraling of the blade, dragging Koda's body to the side. The amount of force he was applying was enough to completely sever his entire arm, shoulder and all, from his body. "When we met the first time! You tried a trick similar tot his! You are just as predicable as your Brother-In-Law!" [ ʳᵉᵇᵒʳᶰ ] Screaming out in pain once more, Koda gripped harder onto the Zanpakuto. His mind began to swirl as his blood splattered left and right from the spiraling blade. The sorrow in his eyes was the only awkward thing about this fight. His best friend was attempting to kill him when completely consumed by killing Intent. "I'm just as predictable as Dominic, huh? That's kind of a compliment. He has given me a lot of trouble in the past. More trouble then you are giving me now. I think he is one of the only people able to do emotional and physical damage to me. You...you can only do emotion!" [ ᵏᵒᵈᵃ ] The Flame That Shines Brighter Widening his eyes in pure rage, Reborn swiped the tip of his sword with the palm of his hand. Using the Killing Intent that was seeping from his body, he propelled the sword as hard as he could. The anger in his eyes showed that he was no longer the normal Reborn that Koda had called his friend. "Emotionally, huh? I'll take that as an insult! You seem to be taunting me. I don't like it. I'll give you the satisfaction of tricking me, and take the bait. I'll destroy you with the full force of my Entei! I hope you are happy! This is what you, Luz del Alba and Saibankandeserve!" [ ʳᵉᵇᵒʳᶰ ] Watching in excitement and rage, Reborn laughed as his Zanpakutō pinned Koda to Hueco Mundo's sand. The sparks emitting from Entei as it collided with Hueco Mundo's ground, caused sparks to dance all around. Amplified by his Reiryoku, the sparks burst into flames, and slowly melted the ground. This forced Entei to sink into the ground, acting a shackle, as it held Koda down. "You seem to be holding back. I think you are going soft on me. There is no way you can hold so much hate toward me. I did nothing to you, yet you claim to be going all out. You haven't used your Shikai or your Bankai...and that was your first mistake. Now watch as I end this battle here and now!" [ ᵏᵒᵈᵃ ] Allowing Entei's blade to sink as far into his shoulder as it could go, Koda raised up his free arm. The Reiryoku that began to dance around it was taking the form of sharp little jolts/fluxions, similar to electricity. His blood stained face began to crack a tiny smile as his eyes lit up with the light of the spark. The mass of energy that slowly crackled around his fingers, fired off like a rocket toward Reborn's body. Noticing the spark being manifested the moment Koda finished his sentence, Reborn raised up his hand. Taking the blast of electricity dead on with his right hand, he snickered. It was futile to hurt him with such petty tricks, and Koda should have known this, and Reborn was going to make it clear. "You pathetic little individual!" [ ʳᵉᵇᵒʳᶰ ] Shouting at the top of his lungs, Reborn smothered the tiny little ball of light within his palm. The sparks traveled up his forearm, and then danced off his shoulder into Hueco Mundo's dark sky. His eyes twinkled with pain as he shook his arm. The spark carried more energy then what he had originally thought, but it wasn't enough to cause any terrible affects. "You thought something a simple as that would harm me? You really are getting rusty! Maybe I should have taken it easy on you?" [ ʳᵉᵇᵒʳᶰ ] Snickering to Reborn's words, Koda slowly drew back his free hand. The amount of energy that was beginning to circle it, was becoming thicker and thicker. It seems he had used the blast of electricity to distract Reborn while he executed his "Plan B". "Enshin! Burn all those who do not worship!" [ ᵏᵒᵈᵃ ] In a single motion, Koda completely raised his newly transformed Enshin, and swung it at Reborn's Entei. The blade, of course collided full on, and managed to completely sever the enemy's Zanpakutō in half. Laughing like a maniac, Koda raised up his pinned down arm. Completely slidding it off the broken end of Entei, Reborn's Zanpakutō, he shot forward. The speed of his Shunpo was decreased, being as he had leaped directly from a laying down position, but still was fast enough to get from A (the ground) to B (Reborn). "What!? How..How dare you do that to my Entei! I'll never forgive you!!!!" [ ʳᵉᵇᵒʳᶰ ] In order to completely shut Reborn up, Koda raised his Zanpakutō. The sorrow that he had in his eyes earlier was completely replaced with the intent to kill and devour. A wicked smile cracked across his face as he inched closer and closer to Reborn with the speed of his Shunpo. His body doubling over for an over head attack as he got within range. "Honō Harikēn" [ ᵏᵒᵈᵃ ] Koda spoke out as he swung his blade high into the air. Bringing it down with all his might, he slowly created a slit all the way from Reborn's left breast, to his right thigh. The light green energy that emitted from the blade making dead on contract forced Reborn back. The three awkward color flames sending his body flying into the sand of Hueco Mundo (green flame, yellow flame, and blue flame). The blue flame chilling his body as the yellow flame heated it up at the same time. "I'll save you the trouble of saying something stupid like: 'Your own ignorance is what caused you to miss any vital organs!' I simply avoided striking a fatal spot on purpose. Killing you wouldn't be any fun at all. Not to mention I completely stopped you from entering your Bankai, by splitting your Entei in half." [ ᵏᵒᵈᵃ ] Standing up high within the dark black sky of Hueco Mundo, Koda spun his blade. Sheathing it quietly, and quickly he created a flare of energy that shot up into the air. The energy swirled around the sparks that had been suspended in the air from their immense reiatsu's colliding. This forced the sparks to burst into actual flames, and his reiatsu was bending and manipulating them, much like he just did with his own three flames. "I remember watching the sunset with you, Emiko, and Dominic. It was one of the happier moments of my life. However, I think this is now my favorite memory. I cut you down right in front of your own Empire's tower. I hope you don't have any ill feelings toward me. You did say if this wasn't handled hear, the people I cared about would be slaughtered...right? Well, consider yourself slaughtered." [ ᵏᵒᵈᵃ ] Turning in mid air, Koda released a sonic boom from his feet. His body being propelled through the air as he quickly drew out his Enshin. Keeping it handy and ready for the next fight he was about to enter. However, as he flew, his right shoulder was positioned in a manner that would stop him from hurting it. "No matter how cool I try and sound...that single slash almost ended the fight for me." [ ᵏᵒᵈᵃ ] A Memory, That Will Remain Just A Memory "What the fuck do you think you are doing, Reborn!" { ˡᵒᵏᶤ ] Deep within the corners of Reborn's pitch black mind, a voice was calling to him. His arms were flailing as if he was falling in an endless loop, and his body was becoming drenched in a wet substance. However, his eyes remained shut within the dream, and within reality. "Stop moving you dumb ass! If you continue to flail like a god damn spaz, you'll bleed out! If you die, who the hell is going to help pay the fucking bills? You god damn moron!" { ˡᵒᵏᶤ ] Feeling a sharp pain within his side, Reborn cried out in pain. His body jolted upwards, and bits of blood shot out from his chest. The blood trickled to the ground and completely painted Hueco Mundo's sand a dark crimson color. His eyes widened as he placed his hand over his chest, and watched as the blood spilled into his palm like a water fall. "What...what is this?" [ ʳᵉᵇᵒʳᶰ ] Filling his body slowly being lifted off the ground, Reborn turned his head. Seeing his trusted friend Loki lifting him up off the ground, made him smile. His eyes began to swerve from left to right as he tried to remember what had happen to him, and why he had been wounded so badly. "Can you tell me...what the hell happened?" [ ʳᵉᵇᵒʳᶰ ] Pushing his own body up away from Loki, Reborn spat out another ounce of blood. His body was beginning to feel the pain from the slash, and he was starting to get dizzy from the loss of blood. His body suddenly toppled froward, and landed next to a piece of metal in the ground. Out of curiosity, Reborn risked opening his wound even more, to check out the metal. His fingers coiling around the object as he lifted it up out of the ground. It was his broken Entei. "D-damn! I remember now...Koda...Koda got a good hit in, and I went toppling down..." [ ʳᵉᵇᵒʳᶰ ] Feeling Loki's hand prop him up, Reborn slowly got to his feet. The rage inside of him was beginning to show itself once again, but this time, it was in the form of sorrow. His eyes began to water with exhaustion as he slowly felt his body being carried to his tower. The only thought going through his head was: "How the fuck did this happen." "Don't worry Lord Reborn, I managed to call in a head of time and told them to prepare a room in the infirmary. I watched the entire battle from a far, and because it was between you and him, I dare not intervene." { ˡᵒᵏᶤ ] Placing Reborn on the ground, the young man known as Loki slowly looked up into the sky. His eyes began to flare with some sort of light as he stared casually into the twinkling sphere of energy. The sphere was the same object that Koda had created only moments before leaving, and for some reason, it was bringing back some of Loki's memories. "I know what you are thinking Loki. It looks like a Sun, don't it. I remember when we all first met, it was under the sun of the living world, and it was the first time we all opened up to each other. I miss those days...they are nothing but memories now. However, we can make a new memory. Our first sun setting in Hueco Mundo. People like us...shouldn't get to see such a sight." [ ʳᵉᵇᵒʳᶰ ]